My Last Kiss
by BodaciousGracious
Summary: Sasuke loved Ino. She loved someone else. Ohh, what wonders will come of this. Drama perhaps? Or maybe some angst? Ugh, yeah, probably. Read, Review, Enjoy! Last Chapter revised
1. Chapter 1

Kay, this is my 3rd official story and I'm still not accepting flames. Sorry, just not my thing. Catch my drift? Yeah? Great! Okay, this is sort of a weird story to me…but that's what _inspired_ me to write it! Randomness. M'kay, well, read, review, and Enjoy!

**-XoxOxoX-**

**My Last Kiss.**

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino smiled at the raven-haired Uchiha. It was a normal day at school. You know, shining sun, laughter of high schoolers, teachers yelling at couples to stop making out. You know the usual lunchtime. Sasuke looked over to Ino; he was sitting down on a small grass hill, leaning against a tree. He sighed.

Ino walked over to him. "Hey, you want to hang out with me and Neji?" she smiled sweetly at him. He grunted and closed his eyes, pretending to doze off. She poked his knee, "Come on, Sasuke, you're my best friend. At least eat lunch with us?" He cracked open on eye and looked at her with no interest. "No thanks, I'm just a little tired today. I just want to doze off before class starts again."

Ino giggled, "Since when is the All-mighty Sasuke tired?" He grunted again. She frowned, her brows furrowing. "Well…okay, well see you in class all right?" she smiled at him. "Yeah, whatever," he said, lying back down. She went over to Neji, who was waiting near the lunch tables. She glanced back at Sasuke and waved. He only raised an arm in response.

Once she was gone, Sasuke banged his head on the bottom of the tree. 'Damn!' he cursed in his head, 'Why am I so…' He shook his head. Ino and Neji were together. He wasn't the one Ino chose. Not him. She and Sasuke were friends for so long and now…he loved her. More than a sister. More than just a friend. More than life itself. It was just that he was afraid of exposing his feelings. He was afraid of rejection.

They've been dating for a month now, and it was the happiest Sasuke has ever see Ino. She was laughing everyday, from Neji's not-meant-to-be- jokes to his ridiculous attempts to make her laugh. Sasuke could tell that she loved him. He could tell that Neji loved her. It was a disaster. Well, for him anyway.

He watched Neji and Ino chat at the lunch tables as they munched down on their lunch. Neji must've said something funny, because Ino burst out laughing, almost choking on her drink. He glared at Neji's back. Yeah, he was jealous, but he tried not to show it. Whenever they kissed each other on the cheek, his jealousy would boil inside him. He even had to admit himself; he was not good at keeping feelings inside.

He put his hands behind his head, shifted and laid down on the grass, looking up at the tree's tops and the blue sky. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, also attempting to keep his thoughts out of his mind.

**-XoxOxoX-**

Sasuke was walking around the school grounds after his ten minute nap. Sometimes he thought that his school gave too much time for lunch. Like, an hour and ten minutes? That was a whole class time.

He rubbed the back of his neck and shoved his other hand in his jean pocket. He was bored, even after fending off his fan girls who were watching him sleep. "Damn, those girls are annoying," he mumbled. One even had a camera at hand was taking pictures. He had to confiscate it from her. Well, he only asked and the girl obeyed, mesmerized that he was actually talking to him.

He fiddled with the camera. It was digital, so the pictures were possible to delete. But he knew he had to return the camera eventually.

Sasuke was continuing his way to nowhere when he heard low murmuring behind one of the big statues in the back of the school. No one was in sight, because everyone was in the courtyard, at the side of the school building.

"Oh, Neji," a girl's voice giggled, "You're so funny." Sasuke's ears perked up at the name 'Neji'. Sasuke edged closer to the statue, trying not to be seen at the same time. As he thought, it was Ino's Neji. From where Sasuke could see, he was sitting at the pedestal of the statue, a girl leaning on his shoulder. Sasuke wasn't surprised to see that it was TenTen, a senior like Neji, who was with him.

She was giggling. Neji put his arm around her and whispered something in her ear that Sasuke couldn't hear. She squealed and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke looked wide eyed. He finger was hovering over the camera's shot button. "I can't believe it," Sasuke breathed, "That liar and cheater."

And without thinking twice, he took a picture of the two kissing and quickly hid behind a tree. Neji broke away from TenTen with a start. "Who's there?" he said loudly. Sasuke held his breath. "I know someone's there." He got up from his seat and stepped forward. "You know, you should've at least turned off that flash of your camera."

Sasuke heard TenTen yelp. "Neji!" she squeaked, "She'll-." "TenTen, shhh," Neji said. "Show yourself!" Sasuke had crept low under the bushes and had broken into a run to the courtyard. He had to find Ino.

"Ino!" Sasuke called to his best friend, who was talking to Temari. "Yeah, Sasuke?" Ino said, smiling, but then that smile was gone once she saw Sasuke was panting and looking alert. "Sasuke…are you okay?" he nodded, still taking fast breaths.

"Ino I have to show you something," he said, tightening his grip on the camera. "Sasuke, what is it?" Ino said, putting a hand on his shoulder looking worried. "Uhm, Ino, I think I'm gonna go now, catch you later okay?" Temari left, trying to locate her brothers.

Ino didn't even take notice, "Sasuke, what's wrong?" she said. "Ino, Ne-."

"Ino!" Neji called to her. They turned their heads towards where he was coming from. Immediately, Sasuke hid the camera in his pockets, pretending to act cool like he always does and tried to slow down his breathing.

"Uchiha," Neji nodded his head to Sasuke in greeting. "Hyuuga," Sasuke said back, trying not to show anger. Ino flinched. She hated it when they both addressed each other like that. No friendly greeting like, 'Hey, Sasuke! Want to hang with me and Ino?' and 'Yeah sure.' Nooo, it just had to be just 'Uchiha' and 'Hyuuga'. At first, Neji was the one who was playing it nice. But it was Sasuke who was hostile to him. Then that was when Neji started to act like he hated him.

Sasuke cursed in his head. He couldn't tell her when the culprit was standing _right there_. "Hey Neji," she kissed his cheek. Sasuke could feel his anger boil. 'Oh only if she knew…' Sasuke thought vilely, 'She would instead spit on him than kiss him.'

"So Sasuke," Ino turned back to him, "What were you going to show me?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "Show?" he mouthed at Sasuke. Sasuke acted like he knew nothing.

"Uhm…I was about to show y-you…," he stammered and caught sight of Ten Ten passing by. "My new girlfriend!" he blurted out, grabbing and wrapping an arm around her without thinking. "Huh?!" the Ten Ten said, aghast. "What?!" Neji blurted. "Ten Ten?" Ino said, smiling and clapping her hands, "Really?! Yay! You finally found your girl!"

TenTen looked like she saw a ghost, frozen and pale. What the hell was happening? Sasuke smirked. This was it. He had Neji in a headlock. 'Gotcha,' Sasuke said in his head from his little triumph. Exposure. He thought too soon.

Neji slowly swallowed, "G-good for you." Ino smiled, they were finally nice to each other. For once. Sasuke saw, from the corner of his eye, TenTen shoot a warning look at Neji. Ino didn't even notice.

"Yay! So we can double-date! Ohhh, this is going to be so much fun!" Ino squealed.

'Boy, is this worse than fangirls,' Sasuke thought.

**-XoxOxoX-**

So…what do you think? Well, drama isn't really my element, so maybe this won't come out the way you want it too. I apologize. I will update my other story! Once, I finish writing the next chappy. But with school and basketball, it may be a hard catch. But I'll try my best. Thanks you guys! _**Bodacious Gracious.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys! This is Bodacious Gracious again! Sorry I haven't updated as fast I have been. School stuff and Catechism semester finals! I'm so sorry! Anyway…read on!**_

**My Last Kiss.**

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" TenTen screamed at Sasuke, "Why the hell did you do that?!" Sasuke smirked, folding his arms.

"You shouldn't be even yelling at me," Sasuke said coldly, "I'm not the dishonest one, bitch." TenTen gasped and glared at him with piercing eyes. "Damn you."

Sasuke and TenTen were alone after school, TenTen wanting to sort everything out. But was not being successful. They were at the front gates of the school. Everyone had gone home, including Neji and Ino. They were walking home together and after leaving, TenTen had dragged Sasuke to the front gates and started screaming at him.

"Well, seems like we're all in a pickle," Sasuke sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking up at the sky. "Because of you! Damnit!" TenTen glared. Sasuke smirked again, "Well, at least you could thank me." TenTen growled in anger.

Sasuke stared at her amusingly, but then his face got serious, "You know this is wrong. Why are you doing this? Neji is Ino's boyfriend." TenTen calmed down and sighed, "Long story. But I _love_ him, okay? Is that too much?!"

"Yeah," Sasuke said flatly, "Move on jeez. I don't even think that Neji is worth dying for. I don't get what you see in him." "Not a surprise," TenTen huffed.

Silence. The wind was rushing through the branches of the trees and through Sasuke's black strands. They stared at each other with anger.

"What do you want from me?" TenTen finally said, breaking the silence, "Do you want me to stop loving Neji? You know I won't. He may say he loves that blonde slut, but I know he truly loves me. So back off." Sasuke winced. He wasn't fine with TenTen calling Ino a slut.

Suddenly, a light-bulb went up in his brain.

"So? What do you want from me? Why in the hell would the All- popular Uchiha Sasuke call me his girlfriend?" Sasuke didn't answer, he was still thinking.

"Answer me!" TenTen said, starting to get impatient, "What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?!"

A sly smile suddenly curved on Sasuke lips, "I want you."

**-XoxOxoX-**

Ino sighed. TenTen and Sasuke were going out now. Well, that's what she, at least, thought. She smiled at the fact that he finally had his girl, so he wouldn't have to be alone all the time when she was with Neji.

But along with her Gratefulness came…envy. She was sort of jealous. She didn't know why, but yes, she was. Confusion. That was the right word. She loved Neji! …did she? Right? Argh…this was getting into her head.

Ino lay down on her soft bed, looking up at her cloud ceilings. Neji had dropped her off half an hour ago. With one swift kiss on the lips, he left in hurry. 'Hm…I wonder why he left so fast,' Ino thought.

She sat up on her bed and took out her laptop from its case under the bed. She quickly turned it on and went on Yahoo! Messenger. Sasuke was on.

**PurpleCarnation (3:42pm):** _Saaaawp, Sasuke? _

**BlackRaven (3:44pm): **_Hey, Ino._

**PurpleCarnation (3:44pm): **_What's up? I can't believe that you and Ten Ten are going out now! Nice catch!_

**BlackRaven (3:46pm): **_Yeah…I guess. _

**PurpleCarnation (3:46pm): **_OMG! Sasuke! You're never excited about anything! You should be happy! Ten Ten's a nice girl! _

**BlackRaven (3:47pm): **_Oh, you have noooo idea._

Ino smiled.

**PurpleCarnation (3:49pm): **_lol, Sasuke, you're funny. So when's the wedding?_

Sasuke choked on his soda.

**BlackRaven (3:49pm): **_What the fuck?! Where the hell did that come from?_

**PurpleCarnation (3:50pm): **_Lmao! I was just kidding! You know I was, Sas._

**BlackRaven (3:52pm): **_…yeah. Ino?_

**PurpleCarnation (3:53pm): **_Yah? What? Some advice? Lol :_

**BlackRaven (3:54pm): **_…uhm..nevermind. Got to go. Bye. _

**PurpleCarnation (3:54pm): **_Aw..okay. I'll see you later! Ttyl! Byebye:D_

_**BlackRaven Signed Out. (3:54pm)**_

Sasuke sighed and shut off his computer. He didn't feel like chatting right now, or working on some assignment. He had so much to think about. He had a plan. He could fix everyone's problem. Well, his particularly.

**-XoxOxoX-**

"Neji," Ten Ten said. She crossed her arms and stared at him. His white eyes seemed indifferent somehow. They were both sitting on a park bench that afternoon.

"What?" Neji looked up at her. "Mind telling me why you're Uchiha's girlfriend?" That last sentence: Ten Ten could've sworn there was a hint of anger.

She only shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "Some things have ways of working out don't they?" She chuckled in vain. "Sasuke's an asshole, and I'm _not_ his girlfriend. I'm yours."

Neji smirked and looked away from her. "We're in a pickle, here."

Ten Ten scoffed, "Never heard that line before."

**­-XoxOxoX-**

Ten Ten looked at Sasuke with doubt, "Sure this'll work? I don't want Neji to lose interest in me just because he thinks I'm with you."

Sasuke sighed, "For once, can you just trust me? It'll work. Just watch." Ten Ten watched him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She cringed. It should be Neji holding her close to him, not Sasuke. She sighed and decided to bear it.

_Phase One: _Jealousy.

"This better damn work, Uchiha," Ten Ten hissed near his ear.

Sasuke didn't reply. He only looked ahead as their plans rushed through his head.

Now this'll be way better than fan girls.

**­**-**XoxOxoX-**

_**Hey! So what do you guys think? I am so sorry! It wasn't very interesting I know…but what will happen next? Some dramatic drama? Ahaha. A fight maybe? Well, wait and you'll find out! ;) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bodacious Gracious here with a new update. Sorry I'm not updating as quickly. Been busy with school and whatnot. You get the deal. I know my writing's gotten worse…I'm sorry. You have every right to say so. I know. I'll try my best. I've just lost focus. Read, Review, Enjoy._

_**[note**__ Well, as my friend had said, I'll be taking over the stories "Smile" and "Somebody Loves You". And yes, I was the original who wrote "Smile". She just bought it off me. Lol Anyway…those two are currently on hiatus, but I'll continue when I finish my other stories and when I have time. Thank you! _

**-XoxOxoX-**

**My Last Kiss.**

_Phase one: __**Jealousy.**_

Ino sighed as she waited for Neji or Sasuke in front of the school. She was cold as she wrapped her purple scarf around her neck. She watched the other kids run into the school building, desperate for warmth.

She was…mixed with different feelings. Jealousy was still there. She didn't know what to feel.

"Ino!" she heard Ten Ten call her. Ino turned to see Sasuke and Ten Ten arm in arm smiling. Whoah. Wait…Sasuke was actually _smiling_? Oh hell no. Sure, Sasuke would smirk once in a while, but that would be because someone got hurt or something was violently funny. Ino felt the pang of jealousy in her again; Ten Ten could make him smile, this was even hard for her. Ino tried to smile as she covered her mouth with her scarf.

"Hey guys," Ino said as steady as she could, "You guys look chipper today." Sasuke beamed, "Oh my gawd, yes! We're as happy as a married couple!" Ino raised an eyebrow as she felt something drop in her stomach. This was definitely not the Sasuke she knew. This one looked like his face was gonna crack from his big smile. Ten Ten stared at him, trying so hard not to slap him clear across the face. His acting skills were retarded.

Ino chuckled nervously, "Well uhm…eh heh…that's nice…?" She didn't know what to say. This was weird. Ten Ten followed her little laugh, "Oh Sasuke-Panda-Bear, you are so funny!" She swatted him on his arm hard as she kept on laughing. Sasuke grimaced but tried to keep a playful smile, resisting to punch the bun-haired girl.

'They seem so happy with each other,' Ino sighed in her head.

"Ino!" Neji came along, carrying his backpack over his shoulder. He smiled and put an arm around her, "You look cold." From the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke boil with anger. Luckily Ino was facing him not Sasuke. Ten Ten flinched, trying to keep a straight face. Neji smirked at her, 'Yeah, ditch me for Uchiha will you?'

Ino nodded, "Yeah. Let's go inside before we catch anything." They all filed in along with the other students, seeking the warmth of the building.

Ino and Neji left to go to history while Sasuke and Ten Ten walked to PE as the bell rang. Ten Ten glared at him with frustration.

"What the hell was up with that 'happy as a married couple' shit?!" she hissed, slapping him with her notebook. Sasuke glared right back at her. "And what the hell was up with 'Sasuke-Panda-Bear?"

"Well, I had to make it believable!" Ten Ten said as they entered the gym. Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes and frowned, "This is gay." "Well, excuse me for being the one who's at least trying to work this out! Look, we came to an agreement that you'd get your Ino-bitch and I'd get my Neji," Ten Ten said. Sasuke clenched his fists.

She was right. They had made a deal. The plan was simple. Make them jealous. Eh, wasn't the best plan ever, but it was the only thing the two could come to an agreement with. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, "Damn. We'll figure this out after PE. Later." And with that, he made his way to the boys' locker room along with the other boys as the girls filed in to their own locker room.

Ten Ten screamed in frustration before she followed the other girls in.

**-XoxOxoX-**

Ino wasn't even paying attention. The teacher's voice was like a drone, easy to drift off to space just hearing it, but hard to ignore. She was sitting in the back of the class with Neji. Nobody who cared about class sat in the back, but she didn't want to learn in class right now. She wanted to think.

She loved Sasuke right? Yes, but only as a brother. Nothing more. She should be happy for him. He has Ten Ten now and they even seemed happier than she and Neji are, even if they had a…weird way of showing it. But with all her thinking, the more she realized that she was jealous. She knew it was wrong to think like this. She had Neji. She shouldn't think about stealing Sasuke away from Ten Ten. Wait, what the hell was she thinking about?

'Oh, goddamn I'm losing my mind,' Ino sighed and laid her head down on the desk. She looked up at the clock; it read "9:47 am". Class was even halfway through. Ino silently groaned. She turned her head sideways to look at Neji. He was staring up at the teacher and it was clear that he disapproved of sitting in the back. But he had insisted on sitting with Ino.

She ripped up a piece of binder paper and wrote a note. She folded it up and threw on Neji's desk. It landed without a thump. He noticed and opened it, hiding it from the view of the teacher.

_Neji,_

_Do you really love me? I mean…it's just a question._

_Ino_

Neji glanced at her and saw her hopeful eyes. He picked up his pencil and wrote back. He folded it up as careful as he could along the creases and, without looking at her a second time, threw it on her desk. She unfolded it and saw what he wrote in beautiful cursive:

_Ino,_

_Of course! Why wouldn't I? You're the most perfect girl in the world._

_Neji._

Ino smiled as she read his note. It made her feel better. Much better. Ino glanced back at him and smiled her warmest smile. Neji smiled back. It was going to be a good day.

**-XoxOxoX-**

_Lunch…._

"Panda Bear!" Ten Ten squealed as she exaggeratedly wrapped her arms around him. Ino couldn't help but clench her knees and biting her lip. Neji stared blankly at them from across the lunch table. Never would they know that a thunder storm was raging inside him.

Sasuke's face held a broken smile, "Eh heh heh." 'Goddamn she's annoying!' he screamed in his head. This was not going well. It had been a quiet lunch between the four before Ten Ten threw herself over Sasuke. "I lav yooh like haw a lil boy lavs cahndy," Ten Ten said in her most cutesy voice she could manage while picking on Sasuke cheeks.

Neji was now starting to glare slightly. The thunder was acting up. Sasuke noticed and smirked. "What's wrong Hyuuga? Got something stuck up your ass?" He couldn't resist. It was time for Level-Headed-Hyuuga to crack. "Sasuke!" Ten Ten and Ino said together. Neji didn't reply, but his glare deepened.

"Uh...Panda Bear!" Ten Ten threw herself over Sasuke again and smacked her lips onto his. Ino gasped and Neji looked like he was going to faint. Sasuke pushed her away. "Ten Te-," Sasuke almost started to yell, causing some other students around them to stare. "Er…it's too soon…?" Sasuke didn't have any idea what he was suppoed to do at the moment.

"Uchiha," Neji stood up from his seat, "I need to talk to you." Ino eyed him carefully, but the glare was no longer there. His face was how it always looked, straight and firm. He stalked out of the cafeteria. As Sasuke stood up to follow him, Ino stood up to. "You girls stay here; he probably needs a paper for a class or something," he said calmly in vain. Ino slowly nodded and sat back down. "Bye Panda Bear!" Ten Ten said, as she thought that this may add some evil touch. "Come back soon," she said a little firmly. It was a command. "Right…"

Sasuke exited the cafeteria through the crowd of students. He found Neji leaning on a wall near a bench. He was slightly far away from the other students hanging outside. "Yo," Sasuke said flatly like nothing was up.

"Don't you 'Yo' me," Neji said bitterly, "What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?! I know it was you with that damned camera. Yesterday when I was talking to Ino, your face gave it all away. So quit the lying and spill it." Sasuke stared at him for a moment before sighing and leaning on the wall a few feet away. "You got me," Sasuke said, smirking. Silence.

"Back off from my girl, Uchiha," Neji said glaring at him. "Why should I? You're the one who's cheating," Sasuke said. Neji didn't say anything.

"You know, you're one of the lowest people I've even met, Hyuuga," Sasuke said, looking up at the sky. "You're in that category with me, because you're cheating with Ten Ten." Sasuke chuckled at Neji's poor performance at this argument.

"Dude, dude, dude," Sasuke said, shaking his head, "You just don't get it do you?" Neji stared at him, "Oh, I perfectly understand. You're just too blind to see the fact that I can handle two girls." Sasuke scoffed, anger was starting to rise again. He was just using Ino like a doll.

"So what, are you going for neither of them?" Sasuke said, "You're just one of those ordinary players aren't you?" Neji hesitated. Sasuke's anger kept on rising.

"And you're just one of those low-life dogs who like to get into people's business," Neji said, "An ordinary son-of-a-bitch." That was it. Sasuke snapped.

He punched Neji clear across his face. Neji fell back and tried to keep his balance. "Don't you insult me like that!" Sasuke yelled at him. "Huh, guess the Uchiha family _does_ live up to their reputation of being touchy, hard-headed bastards," Neji said, smirking and wiping his red cheek. Sasuke growled and glared, "Watch your toungue, Hyuuga."

He charged and aimed a punch on Neji's other cheek. Neji dodged and landed a kick on Sasuke's wide-open stomach. He fell back as he clutched his stomach. "Hm," Neji huffed, "That was a good punch, too bad it missed!" Neji punched him. Right then, a crowd of students was forming around them. "Fight, fight!" they chanted.

The fight went on; the two trading punches and kicks. Each taking or dodging a blow. They students were cheering for who they want to win the fight.

"Ten Ten! What's going on out there?!" Ino said to the bun-haired girl as the crowd's chants made their way into the cafeteria. They both got out of their seats and ran outside. "Oh no," Ino and Ten Ten said together as they heard the names the other students were chanting. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" or "Neji! Neji!"

"Shit," Ten Ten said under hear breath as they made their way to the crowd along with other interested spectators.

"Had enough, Uchiha?" Neji said. They were both bruised and their clothes were dirty. Sasuke wiped his mouth where blood was dripping, "Nawh, I'm just warming up. After all, I _am_ a son-of-a-bitch." Neji smirked, "Hmph, I like your style Uchiha. If it weren't for our 'complications' we couldn've been friends." He threw a punch.

Sasuke dodged it, "Friends? Why would I want to be friends with a liar, player _and _a **dyke**." That made the crowd go "ohhhh" and some gasps came from the girls. Neji froze, "What…?" "Go Sasuke!" A freshman boy said from inside the crowd.

"Sasuke! Neji!" Ino broke away from the mob and ran between Sasuke and Neji. "Oh boy," Ten Ten said, watching from behind two other seniors. "Ino?!" the two boys exclaimed. "Ino we-."

"What in the hell is going on here?!" Ino screamed. Neji and Sasuke exchanged glances. Neji took a step toward her, "Ino-." "No. I don't want to hear it from you," she turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, what are you guys doing?! You're making fools of yourselves! I never knew that my best friend and my boyfriend would act this way!"

"That's just it," Sasuke said, looking over her shoulder to Neji. He looked panic-stricken. 'Shit,' Neji thought. "Ino, Neji's cheating on you with Ten Ten." The crowd gasped. "Fuck!" they heard Ten Ten curse. Ino just stared at Sasuke for a moment, not saying nor doing anything.

"What…?" Ino said, a worry smile on her face, "What are you talking about? Ten Ten's going out with you. Isn't she?" Ino tried to look for Ten Ten but she had slipped away, she couldn't be seen anywhere.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't know where to go with this. "Sort of, but I have a reason. I can explain." Ino turned back to Neji, "Neji?" He shook his head. She turned back to Sasuke. Everything was falling in piece by piece. But he mind was fitting pieces into the wrong picture.

"I…I can't believe you'd do this to me, Sasuke," Ino said, shaking her head with that sad-smile on her face, "You were trying to break me and Neji up weren't you?" Her voice grew louder and her eyes were sharp with anger. "Weren't you?!" She screamed at him. The remaining crowd hushed.

When he didn't say anything, Ino continued, "All along, you were jealous. Either that or you just hated Neji's guts. I've been noticing that lately you know. You just can't understand that I'm happy with him." Ino had no idea what she was saying. Here she was, yelling at Sasuke, who she wasn't sure if he was the one she should be with. But this changed everything. "Well," she kept on, "I see how it is. You've always said that I was your sister. Or like one. But I guess my brother doesn't love his sister enough to let her be happy." She choked on her tears.

"Look what you did, Uchiha," Neji said, putting an arm around Ino, "You made her cry. Yeah, you're really a great 'brother'." Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He hated Neji more than ever now.

"Get your hands off of her!" Sasuke aimed a punch at Neji's face. "Sasuke, no!" Ino cried, "Don't lay a hand on him!" She jumped in front of Neji.

She screamed.

Everything happened so fast. Sasuke hadn't the faintest idea what just happened. Ino fell back on Neji, a deep red mark on her face, blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. The crowd exploded.

"What the hell?!" "Ohh, that looked like it hurt."

"Oh fuck."

Neji tried to steady Ino, But she broke away from him and ran past people in the crowd off somewhere else. She was sobbing as she clutched her throbbing cheek.

Sasuke stood there, staring at his clenched fist breathing hard. The other students were yelling at him, but it was like he was shut off from the world around him.

What the hell just happened?

**-XoxOxoX-**

_Okay, yes, I know it was a very dumb chapter. But I didn't know what else to do! Sorry, I was pressured. As you know, school kills and extracurricular activities are schedule tight. But I really wanted to get on with the story. So sorry if it's crappy right now. I hope you'll understand. Thanks! Review? Yah? __**Bodacious Gracious.**_

eHe found H


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to all who reviewed! Thank you so much! It made me really happy! I didn't expect reviews like those…which really surprised me. Anyway, Read, Review, Enjoy!_

**-XoxOxoX-**

Ino kept on running. Running and running. She didn't know where she was headed to. She didn't know what to do. Thoughts ran through her head like lightning. What the hell just happened right there and then? Her confusion exploded. She was lost more than ever.

She ran past students who were heading to class as the bell rang. Class? She didn't care. She didn't give a damn anymore. Not when something this…shocking just happened. This was crazy. Ino was still clutching her cheek as her tears cascaded down her face. Her sobbing had deceased to whimpers.

She ran into one of the freshman bathrooms, pushing the door open as hard as she could, slamming it into the wall with a big bang. No one was currently in the restroom, luckily, and no one was in the stalls doing their business either.

She wiped her tears with her sleeves. Her hair was a mess. Baby curls peaked from below her bangs and her ponytail wasn't really a ponytail anymore. She looked into the mirror above a sink and saw her blood-shot eyes form crying and the streak of blood down her chin. She wiped her eyes more and threw a puddle of water at her face.

She clutched the sides of the sink and stared straight into her own eyes. Her eyes were no longer bright blue. They seemed grey, grey as death. That moment when Sasuke had struck her, that one second took her life away. Ino fell to her knees and laid her head against the sink, her hands still clutching the edges.

"Sasuke…," Ino whispered. She didn't know what to feel about him anymore. If he was intentionally trying to strike Neji, then who couldn't say that blow was meant for her anyway? She felt like she losing herself. She forced a small smile. 'Whoever would've thought that feelings could make it feel like a punch to the face?' she thought.

She stood up, using the sink as support and stared at herself again. "I'm going to be strong," she said out loud to herself, "I'm going to be strong for Neji!" She clenched her fists. Right then, she felt her light coming back. Forget Sasuke. He was the liar, the culprit, the deceiver. And he called her his sister? Huh, sister her ass!

Ino held her head high and checked her cheek. The red mark was still there. Slowly, a plan started to form inside her head. She had a plan. This mark might come in handy…

**-XoxOxoX-**

Sasuke sat on the principal's couch in silence, Neji on the other end. It was quiet between them, only the sound of the cuckoo clock's ticking could be heard. The two were waiting for the principal to come. They had been separated by some teachers after Ino had gone because the two broke out fighting again. They were wrestled into the office and they had finally clamed down, since they were hand-cuffed to the arms of the couch.

Neji wasn't looking at Sasuke, but his mind raged. This could be used as an advantage to him. He could get Sasuke in deep trouble and he had Ino to stand by and vouch for him. After all, it was Sasuke who had struck her.

"I hate you, you know that?" the raven-haired boy said from out of the blue. Neji smirked without glancing at him, "Yeah, I wouldn't have had noticed with you trying to knock me out." Sasuke glared at him, "At least I'm not the cheating liar." Neji chuckled, "But I'm not the one who punched Ino so hard that she started bleeding and made her cry. Yeah, that's really gonna make me look like the bad guy here." Sasuke growled.

"Well, you know what?" Sasuke's voice lightened as he shrugged matter-of-factly, "I still have that camera. With you and Ten Ten trading spit. That'll be enough proof for her."

"Shit," Neji said under his breath.

"What was that, Hyuuga?" Sasuke smirked. Neji turned away from him, "Shut up."

"Yeah, you forgot all about the camera didja?" Sasuke laughed, "What a sucker."

The knob on the office door rattled as a silhouette of a woman appeared through the screen of the door. They both held their breath for their principal was one tough force to be reckoned with. You get sent to her office, it was hell for you.

"Hello boys," Tsunade said as she shut the door behind her. "Hi," Sasuke said. "Hello Ms.Tsunade," Neji said politely. She smiled, "Looks like we know who the nice one in here is." Sasuke groaned in his head. She was always like this. Prejudice and hard-headed. Make one bad first impression on her, that'll stick with her forever. No matter ho much anyone would change, Tsunade would always see them as a little spoiled brat, for example.

She sat down in her chair behind her desk and folded her arms.

"Soo…" she began, "You boys got into a fight eh?" She eyed them carefully, looking at each of them in the eye. Her pupils were hard and convincing. They said, 'You better tell me the truth or I'mma be jockin'on yer ass, bitches.'

"Yes, ma'am," Sasuke said dully. "For what?" she asked, leaning forward looking interested. Neji cleard his throat before answering, "We um…got into a conflict over…" Neji trailed off, not sure if he should really tell the truth or not.

"…who our favorite teacher is," Sasuke finished for him. Neji stared at him with a look that told Sasuke that he was possibly crazy. Tsunade laughed.

"Who'd you go for?" Tsunade nodded to Sasuke. He gulped, "Sensei Jaraiya." Neji raised an eyebrow. 'Where in the hell is this going to..?' he thought. "You?" she nodded at Neji. "You, Principal Tsunade," he said. She leaned back on her chair.

She could see through their lie. She knew these two were smart, minus Sasuke's poor ability to lie, but she knew where this was going. She knew these two could figure their problems out themselves and they didn't need any extra stress with the required punishment. Bah, what was she thinking?! She'll make hell for these boys anyway.

"Okay boys," she sighed, "Seeing that the fight was only caused by a minor conflict, I see to it that it won't happen again. And next time, it'll be sorted out like men, not like little kindergarten boys fighting over a cookie."

"Yes, ma'am," they both said. "Well, you both probably know that this would result in suspension. Feel lucky that it won't be an expulsion," Tsunade continued. Sasuke and Neji gulped. She sighed.

"Well, I'll have to discuss this with your parents and then we'll decide what your punishment is," she said, looking out the window, "Was anyone else hurt?"

"No," Sasuke said, lying through his teeth. Bad mistake. "Good," she replied. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade called, without tearing her gaze away from the window. The door unlatched and came in Ino. Sasuke quickly looked away, trying not to make eye contact.

"The nurse told me to come and see you," Ino said. She really had gone to the nurse and spilled the story of the fight and Sasuke hitting her. She had left out the whole reason of the fight though. "Eh, I knew that Uchiha boy was no good," the crabby nurse had said as she wiped Ino's cheek with disinfectant, "You should turn him in. Who knows if that kid might cause some more trouble?" Her plan was going well.

"Oh really?" Tsunade said, "For whatever reason?" Tsuande had no idea that Ino was involved.

Ino glanced at Sasuke. It was time for hell. "Well…when Sasuke and Neji were fighting…Sasuke struck me too," Ino said, pointing to her cheek, "I didn't know what he was thinking. All I did was say one small thing." Sasuke almost scoffed, but stopped himself. One small thing, eh? He was angry, how could Ino do this to him?!

Tsunade looked like she believed her. "Sasuke Uchiha!" she said to him. "What?" he said bitterly through his clenched teeth. "Don't you what me," she said in a low voice, "You told me no one else was hurt."

"Yeah, so? What does that matter?" he said, anger boiling up again. "It makes all the difference, boy. Not only did you start a fight," Sasuke spoke up to protest but got cut off, "But you also lied to me, trying to stop yourself from being incriminated any more. You know in my school, that's one of the top offenses." This was not good. Tsunade was starting to get pissed off. Like being sent to her office, you get her mad and you still get hell.

"You're in deep trouble," she said. Like Sasuke would care now. "Whatever, I don't care," he said. Then he quickly added, "Bitch."

Oh shit.

**-XoxOxoX-**

Sasuke walked down the street towards Ino's house that Saturday. It was not a good week for him. He got into deeper trouble than Neji and his parents went bonkers. They didn't think that their second perfect son would throw his life down the sink. They took away all his privileges to do anything. They took away his car keys, his computer, his stereo, TV, and all his precious things.

This was a disaster! Tsunade had made sure his punishment was more than enough to drive Sasuke to madness. She made him work around the school when he wasn't in class. He was also sentenced to fifty hours of community service. Shoot, she even made him her maid.

He continued down the sidewalk, the camera at hand. He hadn't been to Ino's house in ages ever since Neji and Ino had been 'dating'. She invited him more than Sasuke. And now he wasn't sure that he was ever going to be invited at all now.

As he walked, he remembered all those times he and Ino had walked together to her house every since 7th grade. He missed those days.

He approached Ino's light blue, three-story house. He put the camera into his pocket and hesitantly rang the doorbell. It took a few moments for someone to answer the door. It was Ino's mom. She had a smile on her face when she opened the door, but her smile slowly vanished once she saw it was Sasuke.

"Oh, it's you," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "Haven't seen you in a while. What do you want?"

Sasuke sighed before replying, "I need to talk to Ino."

"Mhmm," Ino's mom said, again with attitude, "So what, so you can go and smack her again?" Something inside Sasuke fell. The once nice Mrs. Yamanaka was now giving him some bitchy attitude. She was always kind to him, always greeting him with a warm smile. Sasuke tried to keep his temper down and his patience up.

"No," Sasuke said quietly, "I came to apologize." That made Mrs. Yamanaka calm down a bit. Her normal self was starting to return. "Oh," she said embarrassingly, "Well, go ahead. She's up in her room. Don't take too long though." Man, can this woman can change emotions so fast.

Sasuke made his way up the stairs and down the hall to the right to where Ino's room was. Ino's mother watched him as he went. 'Hm, I guess he still remembers where everything is,' she thought as she crossed her arms, 'I hope everything'll be al right.'

Sasuke stopped at Ino's door. At the front was a poster that said, 'Ino's room.' He stood there for few seconds before knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Ino's voice called from inside. Sasuke gulped.

"Hey," he began to say, "It's me, Sasuke." He heard a rustle in the room and a lock clicked. Ino opened the door and glared at him. "What the hell do you want?" she said angrily, "You want to sock me again? Go right ahead, you'll get into more trouble." She left the door open and sat on her room couch. Sasuke followed her in and saw that nothing had changed.

She still had her old stuff, the same bed, same posters on the wall, same everything. But one thing he noticed was that she had replaced the collage she made with her and Sasuke's pictures with a new one. It was with her and Neji. Sasuke tried to ignore it.

"So, what do you want?" Ino repeated, folding her arms as she watched Sasuke just stand there. "I came to say sorry," He said, "And to show you something." Ino laughed. It wasn't a friendly tone. "What, you came to show me your' new girlfriend'? Who is it now? That Sakura girl?" Sasuke's patience was wearing thin.

"No," he said plainly. He dug into his pocket and came up with the camera. "You got a new camera?" Ino asked, looking amused. "No!" he said, pissed, "Will you just shut your mouth for once in your life?!" Ino fell silent.

"Here, you should take a look at this," Sasuke handed her the camera with Neji and Ten Ten kissing. Ino stared at it without saying anything. Her face was blank.

"Now do you believe me?" Sasuke asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ino slowly pushed his hand off.

"No. Leave."

**-XoxOxoX-**

_Whoah! Ino's one stubborn babe. Lol Well, that ends the 4__th__ chapter. I know it was…hard to follow but yeah. Anyway, review please! And be nice! No flames, please! Any questions? Just ask me and I'll clear it up for ya! __**BodaciousGracsious!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks all so much again! Thanks for all the reviews. It was a blast reading them. To tell the truth, I think I did a pretty good job on this story. Not to sound conceited or anything but it's definitely one of the best I've done. I've also come up with so many ideas for this story, but if I included them all it would make this story super long and super boring. Lol but anyway, I'll be making those into separate stories so watch for 'em! _

**-XoxOxoX-**

Sasuke walked down the stairs, looking serious. He was angry. He had all the proof he needed and she _still_ didn't believe him. Maybe she did love Neji that much. She was too blinded by love. Or so he thought. But anything seemed to make more sense.

"Didn't go too well, huh?" Ino's mom said, catching Sasuke before he went out the door. Sasuke shook his head, "No. She is so stubborn." Ino's mom laughed, "She got that from her father before you come to any other conclusion." She winked at him. He forced a smile, "Yeah."

He walked out the door. That was it. Nothing more to happen.

He clutched the camera so hard it looked like it was going to break into pieces. Why can't she believe him? He had everything to convince her. Did she trust that cheating liar, Neji more than she trusted him? It was crazy. Sasuke had known her ever since Kindergarten when Ino had accidentally broken Sasuke's arm. Now, they were juniors in high school. Shouldn't have the trust grew to be unbreakable?

He was pissed. He was mad. He was inconceivably angry. He was hysterically infuriated. He was every single damn synonym of angry. At himself and at Ino. Hell, he might as well be pissed at the whole world. Damn.

Sasuke slapped his forehead as he walked back home, 'what the hell takes to get this bitch to believe me?!' He sighed and the fire in his eyes died down. He had never called Ino a bitch. He had never got angry at her. He had never even lied to her. Except that time when she had asked him if she and Neji looked great together. He wanted to tell her, 'No! You'd look way better by my side. Screw that dyke.' That seemed like a long while ago.

He missed those times when it was just him and Ino. No Neji, no Ten Ten. Sasuke laughed at the thought. He sure did miss them. Maybe it was just time to let his best friend go, to let his little sister go. Maybe they were never meant to be together. Maybe Neji would change. Maybe this was meant to be.

**-XoxOxoX-**

Ino sat there on her bed, quiet and in deep thought. Why had she not believed him? It all seemed like it happened so fast.

She had clutched the camera with a tight grip. She had stared at the digital screen. It certainly didn't look like a photo shopped picture, and it didn't look like a fake picture either. How can this be? She didn't believe him. Neji would _never_ do anything like that to her. Never. Never ever! No! Nuh uh! Zilch possibility! No way!

This wasn't happening. Her mind was confused. Should she have believed him? Sasuke was the one who had punched her in the face. He was the one who betrayed her. Bullshit. How was she supposed to believe him now?

She was definitely going to give him a piece of her mind the next time she saw him.

Yeah, a real hit to the stomach.

Literally.

**-XoxOxoX-**

It was another day at school. Monday. The weekend had flown by so fast. It still felt like last week. Today, the sky was dark, the atmosphere felt cold. It was like an omen. A bad one.

Ino slung her backpack over her shoulder and entered the front courtyard. It was chilly still, so she brought along a big jacket and her favorite purple scarf. She hadn't bothered to fix her hair. She still hadn't gotten over the other day when Sasuke had shown her the camera. She felt like screaming into the world. She felt like hurting someone.

"Ino!" Neji called to her. She turned to see him approach her. He had a smile on his face and looked cheerful. She didn't feel like being happy-go-lucky right now. She had too much to think about than being happy right now.

Sasuke walked through the gate, without casting a glance at Neji and Ino as he entered. Ino left Neji standing alone and walked towards him. Sasuke caught her eyes and stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, Sasuke," Ino said without a smile. She stopped in front of the raven-haired boy, folding her arms and staring straight into her eyes. "Hey," he said flatly and started his way again towards the school.

"Hey!" Ino said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back, "Don't you go walking away when I'm talking to you." There was fierceness in her eyes, he could tell. "You didn't even say anything," Sasuke said coldly.

"Yeah?" Ino put her hands on her hips, "Well, you've got some nerve coming over to my house showing me that picture." Sasuke shook his head and chuckled, "I thought that you didn't believe me. So let's just leave it at that shall we? No more." Ino glared at him, but had nothing to say at that point. They stared at each other, daggers out of each of their eyes. Neji stayed out of it and decided to go find Ten Ten. Ino wouldn't notice. Things were heating up anyway.

Ino's blue eyes weren't like the sky; they were like the deadly sea, against Sasuke's hard stones. "You know Ino," Sasuke began. Ino gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, "What?"

"I love you," Sasuke said like it was nothing. He shrugged at Ino's surprised expression. "I've always had," Sasuke continued, "But I was too caught up in thinking you might find a better guy than me, and now look. You have Neji. So I don't think anything matters now." He started to walk again. Ino stood there, watching him go. The anger was rising again. Oh, that sweet feeling of anger. She wished she could've- would've known. All the things she had been feeling wouldn't have existed if it weren't for Sasuke's hesitation.

Ino ran after him and pulled him back again, turning him around. She mustered up all her energy and slapped him in the face. A loud sound rang across the whole front courtyard. Everyone was looking their way. They whispered to each other, saying that this might turn out bad. Very bad. It's not everyday you see two of the best friends in the whole world fight like this.

_It started to rain. _

Sasuke rubbed his cheek and glared at her with so much hate, loathe and anger. He didn't know why she did that. None of this was his fault. It was all her. It was all her. She didn't believe him when she was supposed to. She didn't trust him when that trust was needed. All that, her friendship, her trust, her everything, was thrown away for Neji. She wasn't Ino, Uchiha Sasuke's best friend, anymore. She was Neji's toy.

_The rain poured down harder. _

_And harder._

_Until was it was pouring. _

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Once again, he balled up his fist and struck her again. Twice as hard as before. But now, he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew what the consequences were, but he couldn't handle this any longer. His will had cracked.

Ino stumbled back as students began to crowd again. Another fight possibly. Ino regained her balance and stood straight up, head high. Blood slid down her chin in little rivers again. Her clothes were wet as well as Sasuke's. The rain was definitely pouring now. Their hair hung down from the wetness and through the raindrops, their eyes looked fiercer than ever. The small crowd was silent. The school bell hadn't rung yet and the teachers were probably safe from the rain inside their classrooms.

They both stood there, dead silent. Nothing was happening.

"Sasuke, why?" Ino suddenly asked, her voice quavering. "Why what?" Sasuke replied. "Why? Why did you have to wait this long to tell me this?" she said, sounding humiliatingly desperate. Sasuke sighed and looked down.

"Because," he said, "I was afraid." Ino laughed; a laugh full of shameful vain, "Afraid of what? Afraid that you'll lose me to another guy? I thought we were best friends, Sasuke." 'We are,' Sasuke thought. Ino continued, "It's always like they've said, 'best friends always end up together.'" Ino shook her head.

Sasuke stared at her and grew grimmer still, "Coming from you, it's a whole bunch of shit." Ino looked like she had been stabbed right through her heart.

"Ino," Sasuke said, "I've always tried to tell you, but all you think about or talk about is Neji. Neji this, Neji that. You're blind Ino. You're too blinded to see that your so-called boyfriend's cheating on you."

A pang of anger went through her again, "No he's not!"

"Yes he is!" Sasuke yelled at her, stepping forward, "Why can you not see that he is?! Why are you so hard-headed?! I've shown you all I can prove that he's cheating on you with Ten Ten! WHAT.ELSE.CAN.I.DO?!"

Ino swallowed, "I love Neji. And there's nothing you can do to make me believe you and to stop loving him like I do now."

Sasuke bit his lip, she still didn't get it. He was gonna give it another try. He swung and struck her, this time straight on the nose. Headfirst. Bulls-eye. Ino fell back as the crowd gasped.

Ino began to cry as the rain was still pouring, making splatters on the ground. He sobs were loud as she buried her face into her hands. Sasuke was breathing hard. That punch was supposed to knock her senses in again.

Ino got up and ran out the gate as fast as she could, things racing through her mind. "Ino!' Sasuke cried out, running after her, realizing what he had just done.

She had tried to run across the road when Sasuke called out her name. She stopped in the middle of the street and looked back. She shook her head and started to run again when she saw a pair of lights coming towards her at a high speed. A car.

_Screeeeeecchhh. _

Sasuke watched in horror as the car's bumper banged against Ino. Her scream rang in his ears, embedding itself into his mind, forever. Her body was thrown several feet down the road, rolling into a stop. She was crushed.

"INO!" Sasuke cried as he raced to her. He took her in his arms and looked at her face. Her face was pale and blood was seeping through her wounds and mouth. He put his head up to her chest to feel her pulse, it was slow and unsteady. And to add to his terror, he felt her broken ribs over her heart and her left leg and arm were twisted the wrong way. The other students had panicked and went into the school to get help. Two senior boys had the driver who had hit Ino in custody.

"Ino!" Sasuke said, "Ino, answer me!" He gently shook her. The rain was pouring down onto her face, cascading down her pale cheeks. This can't be happening. No, this can**not** be happening. No, no, no.

"Ino!Ino!Ino!" he kept on calling her name helplessly. He didn't know what to do. He was in the state of shock and panic. She didn't reply. Her pulse was getting sower and slower. "Ino! Please don't die! Please, please don't die!" He sobbed and hugged her close to him. "Don't...die!"

She wasn't replying. She didn't say or do anything. Her arms fell, hanging down her sides. Sasuke shook her again, this time harder, "Ino!!" There was still no response. Sasuke's tears flowed down with the rain. His hands and clothes were stained with blood. He had to do something, he couldn't just leave her here to die bleeding. It seemed like an eternity, him holding his dying best friend as her heartbeat almost came to a complete stop.

He heard an ambulance. He looked to the right of the road and saw an ambulance coming, fast. It whizzed past the car and screeched to halt to one side of the sidewalk.

There was finally help.

Four ambulance personel came out from the back door and raced towards them. "Get out of the way, boy!" One said, prying Ino out of his arms. Sasuke obeyed without protest. Theses people could help her better than he ever could. He watched them as they strapped Ino into the bed, that was folded down. They hooked it up to the back of the ambulance and pushed her in.

Sasuke could see students looking through the fences and through the wide windows of the building.

The personel jumped in right after each other and shut the door with a big bang.

Sasuke remained standing there, watching the white vehicle go at a high speed. A police unit might as well be chasing after the ambulance.

His mother once told him that when an ambulance had a person riding in it, the siren would always be going on. When the persnon died...there was no use of going fast. The siren would cease.

So there he was, standing in the middle of the road, listening intently for the siren to keep on going.

The classic question came back.

What the hell just happened?

**-XoxOxoX-**

Neji stared out the window with Ten Ten, looking down as the ambulance raced away. They had watched in silence, alone in a classroom. "Oh shit," Ten Ten breathed, "Tell me that didn't just happen." She bit her lip. Neji remained motionless but said, "That just happened Ten Ten. No doubt about it. The proof's all there on the asphalt. Her blood. Look at it and say that nothing happened there." They watched as the two seniors wrestled the man, who had rammed Ino.

Ten Ten shook her head vigorously, "This isn't our fault is it?" Neji didn't look at her, his eyes were still glued to the spot of blood and where Sasuke was standing. Neji smirked, "Well, it might as well be. He won't take the blame. It wasn't our fault that he had provoked her into running away."

Ten Ten gulped. "Are we going to get in trouble?" Neji shook his head, "No. Look at Uchiha. He's right there, on the spot. We're not. He's in the spotlight right now. You saw those kids who saw Uchiha hit Ino." She nodded. But we have to ditch. People trust Uchiha more than us, you know. He's an _Uchiha_. Neji, he might get us into deep trouble; he'll spill everything."

He shook his head again. He felt guilty. It was his fault and Ten Ten's. He knew it.

He went out the door and ran down the steps. "Neji!" Ten Ten called, following him, "Where the hell are you going?!" Neji blocked out her voice and kept on running. He went past students and a teacher who yelled, "Hey! Young man! WALK!" They were acting like nothing just happened. Neji burst out the door and ran out the gate. He stopped once he was near Sasuke.

"Uchiha," he said in a low voice. Sasuke didn't look or pay any shred of attention to him. He looked down on the pool of Ino's blood. His mind was blank and his muscles were tight. "Sasuke," Neji said. That was the first time he ever said Sasuke's real name. That caught his attention. His eyes wandered over to Neji. "What?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," was all he said. Sasuke stared at him. His face held a serious expression. Eyes narrow, jaw firm and eyebrows furrowed, "What are you apologizing for...Neji?" He added.

Neji looked at him, "Go ahead and take a shot at me. I deserve it." He didn't know what the hell he was saying, but something inside him told him that it was time to apologize. "Neji!" Ten Ten called to him as she came up behind him, "What's going on?!"

"Ten Ten, stay back," Neji said to her, "This is between us." Ten Ten hesitated and stepped back, watching.

"Come on, take a shot," Neji said. Sasuke shook his head, "Ino wouldn't want that. She loves you so much and she wouldn't like it if I struck you again." Neji fired up.

"Just do it, Uchiha!" he yelled, "This isn't for Ino! This is for _my_ sake. Don't you understand?!" Sasuke winced, it was back to Uchiha and Hyuuga again. "No, I won't," Sasuke replied. Neji snapped, he went forward and punched Sasuke again. Sasuke saw it coming but didn't move to make a dodge. He fell back on the ground, landing near the pool of blood. He really did want Sasuke to hit him one last time.

So Sasuke stood up and hit Neji as hard as he could with the energy he had left. A hard crunch was heard when his fist came in contact with Neji's jaw. Ten Ten gasped as Neji stumbled back.

And to her surprise, he laughed. He actually laughed, "That's what I needed. A good hit in the face." Ten Ten was confused. Sasuke smiled and helped Neji up. This wasn't a fight.

This was for Ino.

**-XoxOxoX-**

Sasuke sat right next to Ino's bed. They were in one of the hospital's rooms, a curtain blocking them out from the other patients. The sky outside the window was as dark as ever, the omen was still at play. The rain pelted down on the window pane, like little ants marching on glass.

Ino was connected to a life support and a breathing machine. Her whole body, her legs, her arms, her head, was wrapped tightly in bandages. It was a few hours after the accident and Sasuke had caught a ride with Ino's parents to the hospital. They had left early, hurrying to get back to work, so Sasuke was left alone. He reached for Ino's hand, the one that wasn't in bandages. It felt so cold, so...dead.

Sasuke tried to keep that idea out of his head.

Suddenly, Ino's eyes began to flutter. She beginning to wake. Sasuke sat up at the ege of his seat, waiting for her to say something. She moaned as she slowly sat up. "Ah!" she winced and lay back down from the pain. She cocked her head sideways to see Sasuke. Her hair fell along her face. "S-Sasuke?" she mustered up, her voice hoarse. Sasuke smiled, "Yeah, it's me."

"Where am I?" she asked, turning back to the ceiling. Sasuke heaved a sigh before replying, "You're at the hospital. You-." "Got got hit by a car," Ino finished for him, "Never knew it would hurt this much." She smirked. "This isn't funny Ino," Sasuke said impatiently, "You almost died in my arms." Ino laughed, but then ceased, coughing.

"Huh, last time I checked you didn't give a damn about me," Ino said, "So stop lying. I almost died in Neji's arms." Sasuke slapped his forehead. That hit by the car didn't change anything. "No! I'm saying this one last time Ino," he said, "Neji was cheating on you, okay?" Ino stared at him with her dull eyes. They were still saying, '_I don't believe you._'

Sasuke reached into his pocket, and dug up a note Neji had told Sasuke to give to Ino. "Here," Sasuke said flatly, "This'll clear everything up and then you'll believe me." Witha bandaged hand, she took it and unfolded it. She began to cry as she read it. It was from Neji, truly from him. There it was, his words in his distinctive cursive. _**Beep...Beep...Beep.**_

_Dear Ino, _

_Yes, Sasuke **is**_ _telling the truth. You can trust me, and now you can trust him. I'm sorry for everything. Ten Ten is too and we hope that we'll come to an understanding. And I say again, I'm- we're sorry. I wish you the best of recovering. Sasuke loves you, always remember that._

_Neji_

Ino stared at the note. She felt something inside that flipped upside-down. Sasuke was telling the truth all along. It was Neji who had lied to her. He was the culprit. And she had ignored the one who was speaking no lies. Her confusion was gone, reality was here. If she had believed Sasuke the first time, all this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't be dying in a hospital bed now. She suddenly felt weak. She dropped the note and it sank down onto the floor. Sasuke didn't bother to pick it up. He only stared at her. She stared at him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," she breathed. Her breathing slowed down and her heartbeat along with it. _Beep...Beep...Beep. _She reached for his hand and squeezed it hard, "I should've believed y-you." Sasuke smiled, "It's fine, don't be sorry. This was all my fault. I should've told you straight when i had the chance to." "No," Ino said, "It wasn't.It was just my own wrong doing." There was silence. Her heart was trying the best it could to keep on beating.

"Sasuke," Ino said. Sasuke sat up to listen to what she had to say, "I want you to pull the plug to my life support. And then go. Just go. Go home." Sasuke was stunned. "What?" he whispered. She nodded, "That's right, pull the plug. I don't need to be alive any longer." She coughed. Blood. She chuckled, "You see that? Blood. When blood comes out of me, it's my time. So unplug it." Sasuke was speechless. He didn't know what to do.

"Ino," he said, "You don't need to do this. It's all over. Everything's all right.You still have a chance at recovering." "No," She smiled up at him as she shook her head, "This is it. I want this. D-don't stop me from d-doing thi-this." Sasuke braced himself for what she said next, "It's my dying wish."

Sasuke only stared at her. This was crazy. Over crazy. She wanted to die. Once she was disconnected, her heart was alone to function for itself. It needed help to beat, to pump her blood. No assisstance, no beat. Why? Oh why? Everything was back to normal. Didn't she want i this way?

"Ino," Sasuke protested, "No! I'm not gonna do it." "Kiba!" Ino hoarsely called to the other patient behind the curtains, "When the doctors find me, tell them it was my time. My time to die. Don't tell them who pulled the plug though. Don't. Or my spirit's gonna get your ass." The other patient chuckled, "Of course.Wouldn't want that to happen." Ino turned back to Sasuke, "So. Pull it please? And tell Neji and Ten Ten I'm sorry. To my parents too. Send them, and everyone all my love." She said that to him with a weak smile on her bandaged face.

Sasuke hesistated. This was what she wanted. Her dying wish. He had to obey her, no matter how much he didn't want to. So reluctantly, he went over to the lefi support and his hand reached out at the heavy plug. "And oh Sasuke?" Ino said. Sasuke turned his head. He had to do this before he changed his mind. "Yeah?" She smiled her sweetest smile, "I love you." Sasuke pulled the plug. The life support went dead. The beeping had slowed down to a dangerous rate. Sasuke's mind automatically went blank. Had he done the right thing?

Ino smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thank you," she mouthed. She closed her eyes as her heart beat one more beat and came to a complete stop. _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._ That smile was still on her face. An angel's smile. Sasuke stood there motionless.

His facial expression was blank. He bent down over her and kissed her on her cold, grey lips.

"I love you too, Ino," he whispered.

He brushed the curtain aside and walked past Kiba's bed. "You did the girl good, man," Kiba said, smiling showing his sharp teeth. "I hope I did." And with that, Sasuke exited the hospital and started his way home.

'_My last kiss_,' Ino would've thought.

It would've been worth more if she was alive.

**-XoxOxoX-**

_Hey guys! I only have one thing to say. Review please! Wasn't that good...and thanks HanayakaXy! I followed your advice and I think it worked out better. Thanks again! Now review! lol **BodaciousGracious** _


End file.
